


Иоанн

by hapax



Category: Les Rois maudits | The Accursed Kings Series - Maurice Druon
Genre: Gen, only with Druon's characters, this has nothing to do with history
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapax/pseuds/hapax
Summary: «Я назову его Иоанном», – заявляет она свёкру, сообщая радостную новость: Валуа наконец-то получат самого что ни на есть прямого наследника, Валуа наконец-то докажут, что не только дочери, но и сыны их способны явить миру крепкое и многочисленное потомство.





	Иоанн

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия – 1318 год. Жанна и Филипп сочетались браком в 1313.

Вопреки её положению, злые языки продолжают глумиться: недостаточно легко ступает, недостаточно изящно ставит ногу, недостаточно искусна в танцах.

К насмешкам Жанна привычна, их сносить несложно, зная все недостатки зубоскалов; разве только жаль, что она и вправду неспособна танцевать: как весело, как задорно умеет плясать Филипп, красивый больше искренностью и внушительностью, чем несвойственной ему грацией. Но этим летом она избавилась от острот куда более тревожных – они не причиняли вреда, оставаясь лишь предметом интереса шутников, но могли однажды обеспокоить и Филиппа, пусть тот постоянно уверял её в своей любви, и всё семейство Валуа, пусть те и не выказывали особого недовольства.

Матушка убеждала, что в бездетности брака нет повода для печали – ведь они так молоды, да и ей самой минуло двадцать пять, прежде чем родила она старшую дочь. Жанна принимала её доводы, но не могла не думать: брат, которого она никогда не знала, брат, который правил бы сейчас Бургундией, брат, который скончался, не прожив и пяти лет – брат-первенец появился на свет в год свадьбы матери. Пусть долго пришлось ей потом ждать следующего ребёнка, у неё был сын, оправдание супружества и надежда дома. А у Жанны были только злорадствующие шуты за спиной да печальный пример старшей сестры перед глазами.

Жанна не старается забыть, как называли её бесплодной. Она запомнила всех обидчиков до одного: теперь она сумеет ответить им своим торжеством.

– Я назову его Иоанном, – заявляет она свёкру, сообщая радостную новость: Валуа наконец-то получат самого что ни на есть прямого наследника, Валуа наконец-то докажут, что не только дочери, но и сыны их способны явить миру крепкое и многочисленное потомство. Пусть это лишь первое дитя, пусть может родиться девочка – ребёнок станет благословением, началом длинной череды братьев и сестёр.

– Вижу, милая моя, вы уверены, что будет сын, – Карл Валуа как никто другой – даже Филипп – способен оценить её радость. Жанна ненавидит его за гибель Маргариты, за невозможность бросить обвинение ему в лицо, за его неразборчивость в дружбе и глупость в неприязни; но она знает, что ради пользы внука Валуа не пожалеет ни сил, ни средств. – Неподходящее сейчас время называть ребёнка Иоанном, неподходящее…

Конечно, сын несчастной королевы Клеменции.

Жанне жаль её, но жалость эта – недостаточно серьёзная причина для отказа от имён, что когда-то носили рано умершие дети.

Так ведь ни одного имени не останется.

– А мой племянник Филипп говорил, что не было прежде у нас короля Иоанна…

– Даже если мой сын получит прекрасные короны, подобные вашим, – звучит почти не ехидно, – ему едва ли суждено быть королём Франции.

– Ну разумеется, – Валуа морщится от горького напоминания. – Да и без того вы правы: кому, как не нам, королевским родичам, подавать пример борьбы доброго христианина с суевериями черни? Увы, Господу угодно было забрать моего Иоанна – но братец моей супруги, граф Гравины, всегда отличался отменным здоровьем. И у моей племянницы Изабеллы в один год с нашим усопшим королём родился прехорошенький, как мне рассказывали, мальчик, на этого Иоанна мать всё никак не нарадуется. И сам Людовик Святой называл так своих детей! Нет, напрасно, напрасно Франция отреклась от столь славного имени!..

Жанна смеётся: стоит предоставить Карлу Валуа повод держать речь, и он привлечёт всех своих бесчисленных родственников, всё, что слышал сам и что ему поведали другие, лишь бы выглядеть как можно солиднее.

Пусть свёкр развлекается, как хочет.

Пусть по дворцам Франции разносится гул неодобрения и непонимания.

Пусть мать смотрит на неё с удивлением и вспоминает того – первенца, названного так же и умершего столь рано.

Жанна наречёт своего сына Иоанном: не один лишь дом Валуа обретёт в нём желанное дитя, и если не быть ребёнку бургундцем по титулу, она даст ему хотя бы своё собственное имя.


End file.
